Sith Lord Ranma
by Ayanami Rei II
Summary: The prologue has been revised, we hope this one is better than the previous version. D


~Sith Lord Ranma~  
  
Disclaimer: We neither own Ranma ½ nor Star Wars, including other characters or shows/anime/manga/comic that I am using or future usages. They belong to their respective owners which is not us and it is used for non-profit purposes therefore PLEASE do not sue us as we are poor people.  
  
Authors' Notes: Well some of you might think why I used us and we instead of me and I, well it is because my co-author is getting grumpy that I didn't mention his name in our other fic which is 'Heir of the Orochi', which is written by me Ayanami Rei II and Black Paladin (P.S. actually he didn't really want to be mentioned but since he decided to promote the story in some forums, so in order to elude confusion he grumpily ask me to put it in to clear peoples doubt, he is also sometimes known as Chaos Paladin). Ya, ya, I know there are a lot of stuff that is the same that we had said err. typed at the previous version, we are busy ok? Well on with the series, now don't we.  
  
~Prologue~  
  
The unexpected apprentice  
  
The birds were chirping, the dogs were taking their afternoon nap, and the sky was a clear sunny day. It was a normal and peaceful afternoon in Nerima like every other city.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" "WHAMP"  
  
"KAWAIKUNE OTEmbaaa."[1] was heard as a figure was seen flying from a place called Tendo Dojo of Mutsubetsu Kakuto Ryu [2].  
  
Okay, as normal and peaceful as the normal standards in Nerima is which is not much.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Some other part of Nerima.  
  
"What a haul! What a haul!" as a short wrinkled old man was seen with a pack of silk female undergarments. There was a mob of angry women behind the said person going after him in hope of inflicting bodily damage.  
  
At that particular moment, a dot can be seen from the sky that keeps getting bigger aimed right into the path of the wrinkled old man.  
  
THUMP!  
  
The human cannonball named Ranma landed onto the perverted old man who happened to be named Happosai. A small mirror can be seen dropping out from his gi as he sheds a drop of tear, out of pain that was caused by the human cannonball Ranma, onto the mirror that we all had known as the Nanban Mirror and it began to glow. Whether it is a coincidence or deliberately, it just happens to be the premier date of the Star Wars movie that Ranma happens to like (hint hint enjoy very much) to see as they use the Force for their moves, which happens to be very similar to feeling and using the Ki of the universe. Therefore he had purposely annoyed the Tendo heir to the Mutsubetsu Kakuto Ryu and gained a day free from his fiancées as well as the mercenary Nabiki Tendo.  
  
Ranma who has been conditioned to such landings has thus been hardly hurt however a shout that exclaimed "Oh no! I'm late for Star Wars." which his sound trailed of as he realized that he was stepping on the Nanban Mirror, a glowing Nanban Mirror, and his way of placing his words. It is a bad omen, a very bad omen, very bad indeed.  
  
"Uh oh!" was all Ranma managed to say before he disappeared as the mirror glowed. Right after the disappearance caused by the mirror, the angry mob of women caught up to Happosai and started to give him his just 'REWARD' (Ouch, double Ouch and more Ouch!) while not knowing that Ranma has disappeared and thus they accidentally broke the Nanban Mirror (as they say, ignorance is bliss) and shattered the mirror beyond repair as they become millions and millions of pieces (or was it turned into glass dust?).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Somewhere out there, once upon a time, in Galaxy far far away.  
  
We see an unconscious Ranma dropped out of nowhere in front of the Emperor in the Death Star.  
  
[AN: UH OH! And for those who doesn't know who the Emperor is, watch Star Wars who happens to be, a Dark Jedi or the commonly known name, a Sith.]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was peaceful in Nerima for about a week or two before they finally figured out that the feeling of something has gone missing that they had was Ranma disappeared. And thus chaos returned to Nerima tenfold and continued for exactly a month counting today.  
  
Well it was a hard month as the NWC (Nerima Wrecking Crew for those who doesn't know) searched high and low for ways and methods to bring back Ranma as it was a fortnight ago that they found out that Ranma's disappearance is tied VERY closely to the Nanban Mirror, of course with their own personal agenda at stake, thus encouraging even the not-so- intelligent fathers but stubborn as a mule when they put their mind into it to move their butts away from the shogi table.  
  
The fathers were crying/grumbling something like "Waaah! The schools will never be joint" and "Where is that no good son of mine! Oh, why had I been cursed to have a useless and a cowardly son!" while Kasumi 'Oh My'ed', Akane 'Ranma no Baka' and etc since this is a common occurrence in fan fictions (I really hope that I don't have to type the rest out as I believe you all are smart enough to get the idea). All this was happening in the Tendo Dojo at the moment  
  
In front of the Nerima two figures that were wearing black robes with hoods over their heads happens to be standing in front of the Tendo Dojo's gate. Of the two black robed figures, one is taller and the other is shorter by at least a head. The taller one is around 5' 7" while the shorter one is around 5' 4".  
  
With that the dojo's doorbell rang.  
  
To be continued.  
  
[1] Otemba - tomboy [2] Mutsubetsu Kakuto Ryu - Anything Goes Martial Arts ________________________________________________________________________  
  
What has happen to Ranma as he was sent to the dimension of Star Wars and who are the mysterious figures? What crossover is going to be mixed into this story? Do stay tuned for the next episode "Look it's a duck! No it's a panda! It's a." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors' Rants: I had this idea popped into my mind and I had to typed it down and here it is. We definitely can tell you this will be another major crossover but the crossover with other titles is not yet finalized. This story has caught the attention needed and so we would continue it and thus this revised version came out, do review as we need the feedback to improve on it. The 'Heir of the Orochi' chapter 2 is still in writing as well as another project called 'Project R', a Ranma½/Initial D (Project D) crossover -no major crossover for this particular story, maybe with one more title the most if it is highly requested- and we know this story is short so bare with us and give us a break, this is only a prologue which is a mean to attract readers only. . So don't say that this is not long enough. By the way, what happened to you, my pre-reader, you just disappeared suddenly as I still need your help and advice. See ya!  
  
Rei II & B.P.  
  
P.S. In Malaysia, the initial BP is a petrol station's name. Hehe. Ouch, don't hit my head u BAKA! Uh oh, go to run err. go, see ya. ~Rei II runs away as fast as her legs could carry her from an angry mallet wielding person named after a gas station(BP I mean). 


End file.
